1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a knife, and more particularly, to a knife designed to pare the rind of citrus fruits from the fruit pulp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Citrus fruit rinds are used for many purposes apart from the fruit pulp. For example, lemon rinds are used in various alcoholic cocktails, and orange rinds are used in the preparation of marmalade. This invention provides a knife for cleaning, paring and removing the rind from the fruit pulp. It also enhances the removal of the rind to leave the entire pulp to be eaten. Provision is made so the rind may be sliced into even strips for decorative appeal when used in alcoholic cocktails.